back to middle earth
by Viviene lily
Summary: the continuation of a new chance. after years Harry return to middle earth
1. Chapter 1

Like promised the continuation of a new chance, I hope you will like it xd.

Years passed by. Harry thought many times at his time in middle earth. He thought about radagast, Estel ,Elrond and the others. It was 6 months when he woke up at the hospital. His aunt and uncle take him home. He still had to live in the cupboard and he still cleaned the house. On a certain morning Harry must get the mail. He walked to the corridor and picked up the letters. He saw notes, a card of aunt Margot and a letter for him. To mr H. Potter. Harry walked back to the dining room. He gave the letters to his uncle and began took open his letter. 'Dad', screamed Dudley, 'dad Harry has a letter'. Mr Dursley looked to Harry, 'who would write a letter to you?' 'I-I do n-not know', stuttered Harry. The stuttering began again when he was forced to live by the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon opened Harry's letter and after reading it. The put it in the kitchen machine. 'I haven't read it', whispered  
Harry.

A few days later Harry was lying on the ground in a small house at the top of a rock. It was his birthday, 'i wish I could go back to Imladris, to my friends, my new family.' Bam. The door opened and a huge person came in.

'I'm a wizard', Harry thought, 'I'm the same as Gandalf and Radagast'.

Years passed by. Harry learned to control his magic and he learned a lot of spells. He also learned how to shoot with a bow and how to use a sword. He learned that in the room of requirement. He wanted to learn it so he could go with the twin hunting orcs. He also searched for a way back to middle earth. The years passed by. Harry got his owls  
and newts, he defeated the dark lord. still he was looking for a way to go back to Imladris. But he was alone, his magical friends died in the battle.

In a other world another boy was very sad. In middle earth, Imladris, to be exactly , same age as Harry. It was Estel. His adar and brothers tried to comfort him. But Estel did not want that. On a evening he walked to his adars study. Erestor looked at the kid. He looked bad, he lost weight and his eyes were not shining. Estel knocked on the door. 'Come in' was the answer lord Elrond. Estel walked into the study and closed the door behind him. 'Estel' said Elrond while he hugged the small boy. 'Ada', whispered Estel, 'could we go to Lothelorien? Just for a while?'  
Elrond looked at his youngest son and thought about it. It was a while, and the twin would see their grandparents and sister. 'Yes Estel we can go. Erestor!', he called the elf walked in the study.  
'My dear friend', began Elrond, 'we will go to Lothelorien, tomorrow.' Erestor nodded and said, 'I'll make the preparations.'  
The next morning Elrond woke up Estel, 'wake up my dear, we will leave soon.' Not much later the group elves leaved Imladris.

A few days later Estel saw the golden threes of Lothelorien. After a small hour a gard of Lothelorien showed. 'Haldir', said Elrond, 'I hope it's not a problem we arrived with no warning.' The elf smiled and said, 'it is no problem, I will ride with you to Caras Galadhon.

A few hours later they saw the lights of the city. They left the horses into the stables and walked to the place where Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Arwen were waiting for them  
When they arrived on the highest level Arwen ran to them. 'Adar, Estel, dan, ro why are you here', she said while she hugged them all.

Estel walked to Lady Galadriel, he looked up to her and lady Galadriel picked him up. A tear dropped down his cheek, 'could you bring Harry back?

Reviews make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two,

'I'm sorry Estel, I can't bring him back', began Galadriel, Estel began to cry, 'I m-mis him', he said. 'Come', said lady Galadriel, 'we are taking a look into the mirror', she walked with Estel on her arm to the place where the mirror stand. When they arrived Galadriel gave Estel to Elrond. She took some water and put it in the mirror. Estel bow forward to look into the mirror. He saw Harry and him. But they were older. The image changed, now he saw his brother, his adar and Harry at the dining room. The image changed again. Now he saw himself Harry Legolas in a fight. He looked at lady Galadriel, 'he will come back?' 'Yes, said Galadriel, 'but first he has to do things at his world.' Estel looked a bit happier. He looked at his adar, 'he will come back ada', he said. Lord Elrond smiled at him. 'We only have to wait', he said. 'Estel', said Galadriel, 'do not speak about what you had see in the mirror.'  
Estel nodded.

Years passed by and Estel also grow up. He learned how to use a sword and bow. And every day he thought about Harry, and what they all could do when he was back.

Harry woke up. It was exactly seven years ago he came back from middle earth. He looked into the mirror and he saw a white light around him. Harry felt exited. This was the same light which brought him back to his world. It would possible bring him back to middle earth now. And Harry was right. When the light became less intensive he opened his eyes and he saw the gate of Rivendell.  
Harry looked up to the sun. Lunch time, he thought and he started run to the dining room. He pushed the doors open and he saw his family. Elrond, Estel the twin Glorfindel and a lot others. They seemed all in shock when they saw Harry.

Estel was eating when someone opened the doors. He looked to the doors and he couldn't believe his eyes. Harry stood there. Estel jumped up and ran to Harry, and Harry ran to Estel. they hugged each other close. 'I misses you bro', they said at the same time. Elrond walked to the two boys. Harry looked at Elrond and hugged him thigh. ' I missed you too', Elrond pulled the boy closer to his body and said 'I also missed you my boy'

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Back to middle earth chapter 3

It's a very short chapter, I'm sorry, don't hate me

Elrond was eating when the door opened. He saw a boy. A familiar boy. It was Harry, he was older but it was Harry. He saw Estel running to Harry and they hugged. He looked to the others at the table. They looked al stunned. only Erestor was not. He looked terrified. Elrond smiled. The poor elf was the favorite victim of Harry and Estel. He walked to the boys. Harry looked at him, 'I missed you too', said Harry. Elrond's heart missed a beat, tears appeared in his eyes. He pulled boy in his arms. And I missed you my boy, I have missed you.

They walked back to the table. 'Are you hungry?' Asked Legolas, Harry smiled and nodded. 'well come then', said Legolas with a smile, and harry sat on the chair next to Estel and Legolas. 'Harry where have you been?', asked Estel. Harry looked at his plate. 'it's a long story.' He said, 'and a sad story.' The elves looked at each other. 'Harry', said Elrond, 'you can tell us later, if you do not want to talk about it, we will not push you.' Harry looked relieved. 'I will tell you as Radagast and Gandalf are here'. He said. The twin jumped up and ran to the door. 'where are you going?' asked Elrond the twin. 'we are going to search for Gandalf,' said one of the twin, 'and to Radagast, to tell the news Harry's back.' Said the other, both had the look on their face, the look that said: ada you should have known.

A few days passed, Harry and Estel were a lot outside. In the woods of at the training field. 'Harry', said Estel, 'you have to learn how to use a bow, and swords and daggers and-' harry laughed. Estel frowned to him, 'I'm serious Harry, middle earth is a very dangerous place'. 'I know.' Was the answer of harry, 'that's why I learned to use weapons in the other world.' Estel looked at Harry, 'are you serious?' he asked, 'you can use a sword?' Harry nodded, a smile appeared on Estel 's face. 'would you spar with me?' he asked. Harry nodded again, 'but could we prank someone first?' Estel laughed, 'Erestor?' he asked, 'yes', said Harry and Glorfindel. I found this stuff in the forest, it is not dangerous, but it itches.' Estel laughed, 'we could do it in his clothes, just like the last time.' Said Estel. 'And what will we do with Erestor?' asked harry. 'don't worry', said Estel, 'I have the perfect plan.

Reviews make me update faster xviv


	4. Chapter 4

'Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Harry, my office immediately!' Screamed lord Elrond. Harry looked at Estel, I think Glorfindel and Erestor didn't like the prank.' Estel smiled and answered, ' do they ever liked it?' The boys laughed and walked to Elrond's office.

Halfway there they saw the twins. 'Do you know why we have to go to adars office?' Asked one of the twin, Estel and Harry looked at them and Estel said, 'we better hurry, ada Is waiting for us', the twin nodded and the four boys walked quickly to lord Elrond's office.

When they arrived they saw a two people who hid in their cloaks and their father, who looked very very angry,  
Who of you thought it was fun to play a prank on Glorfindel and on Erestor' said lord Elrond with a very soft voice. The four boys knew this voice, this was the voice Elrond used as he is very angry. The twin looked at each other, 'Dan', asked Elrohir, 'did we play a prank' his twin answered, 'i do not think so', 'I know one of you did this!' Screamed Glorfindel, he put the cloak off and the boys saw a Glorfindel with bright green hair. The twin started laughing, and Harry and Estel smiled at each other, 'i did not know it was thus green', chuckled Estel. 'So it were you', the other person who wore a cloak turned around, it was Erestor. The twin lookd at him and starts laughing even lauder than before. 'Erestor, did you know you are pink', said Elladan while laughing.  
Elrond looked at the boys, 'Elladan, Elrohir would you leave us alone for a few minutes?' Asked Elrond, the twin nodded and walked (still laughing) through the door. 'How long will the color stay?' Asked Elrond, when Harry and Estel began to smile he knew it would be at least a few weeks. 'the pink will stay for a month', began Harry, and Erestor frowned, ' i will be pink for a whole month!' He said angry, 'I have work to do, elves will not take me serious-' 'Erestor' said Elrond, 'just tell you was a victim of a prank.' Erestor nodded and walked away. ' and what for the green?' Asked Glorfindel, a bit afraid for the answer.

The green will stay for at least three months.' Said Estel. 'How in arda would it stay so long. 'asked Elrond, ' when the twin dyed Arwens hair it stayed only for two days.' 'Well', started Estel, 'we used dye for clothes.  
The paint which Dan and Ro used was different.' Lord Elrond took a deep breath, 'you will clean the hall of fire by your own.' He said after a few minutes.  
Harry and Estel began to protest, but lord Elrond didn't want to hear anything about it.

When the two boys left the office Glorfindel asked, 'is this punishment not a bit too much?' Elrond looked at him, 'what do you mean?' Glorfindel gave a look to the ruler of Imladris. 'Maybe your right, but let's hope this was their last prank.

'It's not fair', said Estel, 'we didn't do anything worse.' Harry nodded. 'Estel' he began, 'maybe we have to prank Elrond-' Estel looked at Harry. 'if we do that we have to wash the dishes for a month.  
Harry nodded, 'youre right we better don't do it', he said. 'Hey', said Estel, 'I didn't say i wouldn't do it.' Harry looked at Estel. 'We have to make a very good plan so they didw knew it was us. And Estel nodded and said, 'I just know the perfect prank.

Later that evening Elrond walked to his room. he opened the door of his room. And a second later Elrond was covered in honey. He looked at the bucked which was lying in front of him. He shook his head and walked to the bathroom.

He cleaned himself and walked back at his room. he jumped back when he opened the closet. Another bucket fell. Elrond looked at the substance what was now lying on the floor. This looks like glue. He thought. He took his pj's out and changed quick.  
He walked to his bed and sat on it. A loud crash. Elrond frowned. this can't be true. He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Im soo sorry, I haven't updated in weeks, but here is a new chapter and the next chapter is almost done too! Enjoy!

Radagast and Gandalf walked through the gates of Imladris. They saw a lot colored elves. 'I think the twins started pranking again', said Radagast, Gandalf nodded, 'we better go to lord Elrond's office.'  
The two wizards walked to the office of Elrond, when they arrived they saw a very angry orange Erestor who smelled like honey. they walked to the door and knocked. 'Come in', was the answer of Elrond and the two wizards stepped through the doors. 'Ah you have arrived', said Elrond, 'i have a surprise for you', and he stand up and walked to the garden. The two wizards followed the elf. 'You you know what the surprise is?' Asked Radagast, 'no', was the short answer of Gandalf.

They arrived in the garden and the two wizards saw the twin, Estel and another boy sparring.  
The boy had black hair, and when he noticed the wizards he dropped the sword and walked to them. Well, actually he ran to one wizards. 'Radagast!' Screamed the boy, and when he arrived by the wizards he hugged the brown wizard. 'Harry?' Asked Radagast, 'is it really you?'. Harry nodded and Radagast saw the tears in the boys eyes, and he pulled the boy in a hug. 'How is this possible?' Asked Gandalf, 'i have no idea' answered Elrond, 'he ran into the dining room when we were eating.' Elrond looked at the sky. 'Lunch will be served soon.' He said, 'Harry, would you show them their rooms please?', Harry nodded and walked into the house with the two wizards. 

Harry's pov

'Harry wake up!' Screamed Estel, 'it's morning come on. We still have to set up the prank. Harry grabbed his glasses and stepped out of his bed. He smiled at Estel and quickly walked to the bathroom.

A quarter later the two boys walked to Erestor's room with a large bucket with honey. When the bucket was on the door they ran quickly to the gardens.

'Harry?', asked Estel, will you spar with me?' Harry nodded, ' I will, but after breakfast.' They heard the dining bell. 'Breakfast!' Said the two boys at the same moment and they ran to the dining room.  
After the meal the boys went to the training fields. 'Shall we shoot first?' Asked Harry and Estel nodded. They both grabbed a bow and a few arrows and began to shoot. They didn't hear the twin arriving. The twin looked at the two boys. When all the arrows were shot Elladan said, 'you are both good shooters.' Harry and Estel turned around, 'i didn't hear you coming', said Estel and the twins laughed. Estel looked at Harry, 'shall we spar now?' He asked and Harry agreed. The boys picked a sword and began to spar. The twin looked at each other, 'Harry's good', said Elrohir and Elladan agreed.

'My dear brother', said Elladan, 'would you spar with me, so you can lose again?' Elrohir began to laugh, 'Dan, you know I'm better with a sword than you', he said while he grabbed a sword.

Harry and Estel sparred for a while, 'you are really good harry', said Estel. 'how did you learned all that stuff?' Harry smiled and attacked again, 'I found a teacher in my old world-', he began, but then he saw Elrond coming with two other man, Harry looked better and he saw Radagast and Gandalf, he immediately dropped the sword and ran to them. . 'Radagast!' Screamed Harry, and when he arrived by the wizards he hugged the brown wizard. 'Harry?' Asked Radagast, 'is it really you?'. Harry nodded and tears appeared in his eyes. 'How is this possible?' Asked Gandalf, 'I have no idea', answered Elrond, 'he ran into the dining room when we were eating, he wanted to wait until you arrived. So he could tell us all the story at once.' Elrond looked at the sky. 'Lunch will be served soon.' He said, 'Harry, would you show them their rooms please?', Harry nodded and walked into the house with the two wizards. 

Please review, so I can make the story better xxxViv


	6. Chapter 6

This was a very hard chapter to write. I'm still not quite happy with it, so I will probably rewrite it when I come up with something better

Back to middle earth

Lunch passed quickly, too quickly thought Harry. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. 'It will be fine', said Elrond, Harry nodded and quickly finished his meal.

When everybody was done with eating they moved to the study of Elrond, Harry looked at his friends and family and started talking.

I woke up in a hospital, the-the Dursley's were there,

Estel walked to Harry and sat next to him with a arm over Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at him, took a deep breath and he continued.

He told about the little time with the Dursleys, the letter of Hogwarts.

'wait', said one of the twin, 'what is Hogwarts?' harry smiled and said, '' im a wizard''. A silence followed. 'that would make sense', said Radagast, the others looked strange to Radagast and Elrond asked: 'what do you mean with that make sense'. Radagast smiled and said, 'do you remember the first time Legolas saw Harry in Rivendell?'' the others nodded, 'that wasn't the first time he and Harry met'. The others looked even more confused. Gandalf began to laugh,' I remember' he said, 'Harry knocked Legolas out'. 'You did', screamed the twin and they fall of their chairs of laughing. 'you are never going to let him forget that right?' asked Estel, 'nope said the twin'. Estel looked at Harry, 'please continue' and Harry did.

He told them about the lesions and teachers, and about the friends he made. About all the rules he broke.

But then a tear dropped on the ground. 'There is more right', asked Estel In a soft voice. Harry nodded, 'there is more, there was also a dark lord in the wizard world.' It became awfully silence in the room. 'when I was a baby, the dark lord killed my parents. And when he tried to kill me, he failed. I survived he disappeared. In my fourth year he returned. And in my seventh year the war broke out.' Harry began to cry. 'all my friends died in the war. I killed the dark lord, but I also died. I-I saw Mandos, he said the valar gave me choice, die or come back to you. Live in middle earth.'

Elrond and Radagast walked to Harry and both hugged him, 'we're glad you here, and we always will be proud on you.'


	7. Chapter 7

Back to middle earth

Enjoy,

A few days passed after Harry told his story. Harry and Estel sparred a lot more, and they pranked some more people.

'Harry', sais Estel, 'I also need to tell you something'. Harry looked at Estel, 'okay', he said, 'shall we go to your room?' Estel nodded and walked to his room. When they arrived Estel told Harry his real name was actually Aragorn, son of Arathorn, king of the dunedain. 'king of the rangers' said harry, 'so you have to live with them, well at least for a while.' Estel looked at harry, 'what in arda are you talking about' he said. 'well Estel, I can still call you that right?' Estel nodded and Harry continued, 'You will be their king, you are raised by elves. You do not know anything of the life of men. They will trust you more, I think, if you know the traditions and lifestyles of your people '. Estel nodded, 'I can see your point, it is just….. I don't know if I want to be their king. I'm the heir of Isildur, the one who could not destroy the one ring. I can't be their king.'

'Estel', said harry, 'you don't have to claim the thrown right now, I just think you have to know them. And didn't you say you wanted to be a ranger?' Estel laughed, 'yeah when I was younger, well maybe you're right. But…. If I go, will you come with me.'

'what?! No I will not allow it', 'but Ada', said Estel. 'no, what is something happens.' Lord Elrond looked at the two boys.'but Dan en Ro can go too.' Elrond took a deep breath and said, 'let me think about it, okay?' Estel and Harry looked at each other and both nodded. 'is that all of can I help you with something else?' asked Elrond to the two boys. 'nope', said Estel and he and harry ran out the study.

'Glorfindel, Erestor?' asked Elrond and he looked his advisors, 'What do you think?' 'I think it will be a good idea, both can fight good.' Said Glorfindel. 'We could send them to the rangers,' said Erestor, 'they will be rangers..' 'But', 'Elrond, you can't lock them up forever.' Elrond frowned, 'Well, I can try', he said. Glorfindel and Erestor looked at each other. 'Elrond, we better can give them a chance, let the twin and Legolas go with them. If you lock them up they will go alone, without a warning.' Said Erestor, 'We will have no idea where they will go, if they are alive, if they will survive.' Elrond looked at his advisors, 'You might be right. But I do not like this.' 'Of course you will not like this', said Erestor, 'they are your foster children, I do understand you do not like this, but it will be safer is we give them the chance to see the world.'

Later that day Elrond heard a loud scream from the kitchen, followed by some laughing of two boys, 'Maybe it is good to send them away for a while, it would be silent for once.' He opened the door so he could look what the boys did, but the door wouldn't go open. Elrond pushed harder against the door, but the door still did not go open. Elrond sighted, 'yes, it will be a good idea.'


	8. Chapter 8

Back to middle earth chapter 8.

In this chapter Estel and Harry met the hobbits. I will call estel estel, but if you prefer Strider you can call him strider too.

A few years have passed, Harry and Estel learned a lot. They joined the rangers for a few years, and they traveled to a few places. The story will go on. Harry and Estel are camping in the forest when they meet Mithrandir ( Gandalf).

'Harry!', harry looked up and saw Estel walking to him. 'look Harry, I shoot some rabbits.' Said Estel. Harry smiled at him, 'I will get us some wood so we can cook them.'

A little bit later the fire was going and the rabbits were cooking. 'well well youn ones,' they heard a voice, ' That smells delicious,' the two man jumped up and turned around. 'Mithrandir, you scared us', said Estel. Mithrandir smiled and walked to the fire. '

'boys, I need you to do something for me.' Said Mithrandir, the boys nodded. 'I need you to find two hobbits, they were going to the prancing pony in Bree. I would meet them there but I need to speak to Saruman.' The boys nodded and Estel asked: 'and what if we have found them?' 'if you have found them you need to bring them to Imladris.' Harry and Estel nodded. 'one of the hobbit wears a magic ring, he use the pseudonym Underhill.. It will be dangerous, you need to avoid the roads.' The boys nodded again and grabbed their stuff. 'we will meet you in Imladris Mellon.' Said Harry.

The boys were now a few days in Bree. On the third day they saw four hobbits entering the pub. 'are those hobbits the hobbits were are looking for?' asked Harry. 'I'm not sure, he called himself Underhill, but they are with four, not two.' 'we will wait until we are sure they are the right hobbits.'

They saw the hobbits eating and drinking. One of the hobbits walked to the bar, 'bangins? Sure I know a bangings, he over there. Frodo Bagings. He is my cousin on my mothers side-' the youngest hobbit jumped up and ran to the bar. 'pippin' he screamed. The young hobbit fall and a ring flow through the air. The young hobbit reached out to grab it, the ring went on his finger and he disappeared.

Harry and Estel bent forward. 'Estel?', asked Harry, 'you saw him disappear too right?'. Estel nodded, 'I will grab him, go upstairs we will be there soon.'

The door opened and Harry saw Estel coming in with the young hobbit.

'what do you want?', asked the hobbit. 'a little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry', said Esstel.

'I carry nothing!' said the hobbit. 'indeed.' said Harry while he walked to the window and put out all of the candles .

'I can avoid being seen if I wish. But disappear entirely, that is a rare gift.' 'Who are you?' asked the hobbit. 'Are you frightend?' Asked Harry', 'yes', said the hobbit. The hobbit answered yes.

'not nearly frightened enough. We know what hunts you.' The door burst open and harry and Estel drew their swords.

The three other hobbits rushed in. 'Let hom go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!' Screamend one of them. Estel sheats his sword, 'you have a strong heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard frodo. They're coming.''

The hobbits woke up when they heard the screams of the riders. 'what are they?' asked Frodo, 'they were once Men. Great kings of Men.', said Estel, 'then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness.

'now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you.'

'sleep now hobbits, we will leave tomorrow early', said Harry

Next morning Estel (the hobbits call him Strider, I think I mention it for the ones who don't know thatxd) and Harry lead the four hobbits and a newly acquired pony away from the village of Bree.

'where are you taking us?', asked Frodo, 'into the wild', answered Estel.

'how do we know these men are friends of Gandalf? Asked Merry. 'I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler.' said Frodo, 'he's foul enough!' said Merry. 'we have no choice but to trust them.'

'but where is he leading us?' asked sam. Harry and Estel smiled to each other, 'to Rivendell, master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond.'

'did you hear that?; said Sam, 'Rivendell, we're going to see the elves!'

A little bit later the hobbits pause and pulled cookware and food from their packs. Estel and Harry looked at each other and back to the hobbits.

'Gentlemen', said Harry, 'We do not stop 'till nightfall.' The hobbits looked up, 'what about breakfast?' asked Pippin. 'You already had it', said Estel. 'We had one, yes', started Pippin, 'What about second breakfast?' Estel and Harry looked at each other, shook their heads and walked away.

'I don't think he knows about second breakfast pip' they heard Merry say. 'what about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner supper? He knows about them doesn't he?' was Pippins reaction, harry and Estel smiled at this. The both took an apple. They heard Merry say: I wouldn't count on it.'' And then they throw the apples over the bushes.

Harry Estel and the hobbits have left the marshland behind and they are crossing now rough rocky country. Estel stops and looks at the ruins atop a tall hill. 'this was the great watchtower of Amon sûl. we shall rest here tonight.'' The hobbit who were weary from the long travel, fling off their packs and settled down in an overhang near the hill's summit.

Harry opened a bundle, revealing four short swords. He handed them to the hobbits. 'these are for ou. Keep them close. We are going to have a look around. Stay here, take some rest.'

Harry and Estel were heading back to the hobbits when they suddenly heard a Nazgûl's cry pierces the darkness. They looked at each other and then ran back to the place where they left the hobbits.

The two men climbed up the ruins and they saw five Nazgûl approaching the hobbits. Harry light the torches, 'quick', sais Estel, 'They stabbed Frodo. When the torches were lighten they jumped over the stones and began to fight the Nazgûl.

When the last Nazgûl fall over the edge Sam screamed: 'strider, strider help him! '

Estel kneeled by the hobbit, 'he's been stabbed by a Morgul blade.' He said. 'this is beyond me skills to heal. He needs Elvish medicine.'

Estel carried Frodo over his shoulder and proceeds to leave amon Sûl, the hobbits followed Estel close behind him. 'We're six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!' sais Sam. 'There is always hop Sam', said Harry, 'do not fear, he will make it!'

The men and hobbit walked the whole day. When Harry saw the huge stone trolls he said they would rest there tonight. Estel lied Frodo down and started a little fire.

'look mister Frodo', said Sam, 'it's mister Bilbo's trolls!" Sam Felt Frodo's fore head and frowned. 'strider, he's going cold!' 'is he going to die? Asked Pippin. 'no', sais Estel, 'he's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them.'

'Sam, do you know Athelas plant?' asked Estel and Sam shook his head. 'kingsfoil?' tried Estel, 'kingsfoil- aye, it's a weeed.' 'It may help to slow down the poison. Hurry!'

Estel Harry and Sam started to look for the Athelas,

Estel finds a small patch and proceeds to collect it, until he felt a swards at his throat.

'Whats this?' said a voice, 'A ranger caught off his guard


	9. Chapter 9

Back to middle earth chapter 9

Estel, Harry and Sam and Arwen quickly walked back to the hobbits .

'Frodo…. I'm Arwen. Telin le thaed' (I am Arwen. I have come to help you.)

Estel and Arwen kneels by Frodo. 'Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad' ( hear my voice. Come back to the light.)

'Who is she?'asked Merry, 'she's an elf', said Sam. 'Yes', said Harry, 'She is the daughter of lord Elrond.

'He's fading!', said Arwen while Estel chews a portion of athelas and applied it ti Frodo's wound.

'He iis not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days.' 'Where are you taking tim?' asked lifted up Frodo and walked to the horse. 'There are five wraithes behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know'

sEstel mounted Frodo onto Arwens horse and said, 'Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon.' (stay with the hobbits. I will send horses back for you.)

'Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im.'( i'm the faster rider. I'll take him) said Arwen. 'Andelu I ven.'(the road is too dangerous). Said Harry

'Frodo fir. Ae athradon I hir, yur gwaith nin beriatha hon. ( Frodo's dying. If I can get across the wriver, the ower of my people will protect him. Said Arwen and she continioud, 'I do not fear them.

Estel took a deep breath and said, 'be iest lin.' (As you wish)

'Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!'

Harry and Estel looked after Arwen when she rides away.

'What are you doing,' said Sam, 'those wraiths are still out there!'

'Yes,' said Harry, 'Arwen and Frodo will be protected by the power of elves when they across the river.' 'Come now,' said Estel, 'We will not stop till nightfall.'

Aragon, Harry and the three hobbits have walked for two days as Estel makes them stop. 'Listen,' he said to Harry. Harry listened and he heard horses walking. 'Quick, hide underneath the shrubs.

The sound of horses came closer. Estel and Harry bowed to the ground and listened. Both began to smile, the sound of the horses came closer. And through the shadows they saw three horses, but only one was riding. The rider was tall and had golden hair. Estel and Harry jumped on the road, but before they said anything the rider turned around. When the rider saw Harry and Estel he said,' Ai na vendui Dúnedains! Mae govannen! The hobbits saw it was an elf. The elf jumped of his horse and walked to the two men. 'Arwen sent to get you.' He said. Estel smiled. Im happy to see you my friend.'

A few hours later the three hobbits, the two men and the elf rode through the gate of Imladris. Two dark haired elves were already waiting for them. 'Mae govannen, follow me, I will show you your bedroom and the bathroom.' 'how is Frodo?' asked Sam. The other elf answered, 'Lord Elrond is by him know, you can visit the hobbit tomorrow.'

'Sam', said Harry, 'Lord Elrond is the greatest healer in Middle Earth, he will heal Frodo. But for now we have to think of ourselves.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The following morning, Harty and Estel walked to the hall of fire, and sat down on the seats which stand there. Gandalf and Frodo along with a congregation of Men, Elves and Dwarves sit in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Began lord Elrond, "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall.  
Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom." "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

They saw how Frodo raised and laid the Ring on the pedestal.

"So it is true…" said Boromir.

Harry and Estel watched as Frodo returns to his seat beside Gandalf. He seems relieved. All the members of the Council stare at the Ring, mesmerized by it. It appears to start whispering to each of them in turn.

"The Doom of Men." Sais a men, Both Harry and Estel did not know who he was.  
"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. " started Boromir, " But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He approaches the Ring on the plinth. "Isildur's Bane is found."

Boromir reaches out towards the Ring. Gandalf and Elrond exchange concerned looks. Boromir's fingers hover above the Ring.  
"Isildur's Bane." Said the unknown man.

Elrond leaps up.  
Elrond: "Boromir!"

Gandalf stands and begins to chant in the Black Speech. The ring echoes the harsh words. Thunder crackles as the sky darkens. The Council stare around them in fear and confusion.  
"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."  
(One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness and bound them.

The voice of the Ring dies away. People resume their seats, horrified,  
Boromir amongst them.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Shouted Elrond. Gandalf: (voice raspy from the force of the words and the language): "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!"

"The Ring is altogether evil!" Said Gandalf.  
He gives Boromir a final scathing glance and resumes his seat.  
"It is a gift.", said Boromir," A gift to the foes of Mordor."  
"Why not use this Ring?" "Long has my father, the  
Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
"You cannot wield it! None of us can.", said Estel and harry continued, " The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Sais Boromir.

An Elf stands. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?", asked Boromir, this is Isildur's heir?  
heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Said the elf.  
Frodo looks wide-eyed at Aragorn.  
"Havo dad, Legolas." (Sit down, Legolas.) Said Estel.

"Gondor has no king." Said Boromir," Gondor needs no king." And he returns to his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Said Gandalf.  
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Said Elrond.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Said Gimli and he grabs an axe and approaches the ring.  
He strikes the Ring with full force but is repelled back, throwing him to the ground.

Harry and Estel looked worried at each other. Ring remained intact with the shards of the axe all around it.  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Said Elrond.

Ring started whispering again "Ash Nazg."  
"One of you must do this." Said Elrond  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful.  
barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Said Boromir.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?", said Legolas, "the Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Yelled Gimli.

Boromir rises, "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Yelled Gimli. Commotion started as arguments erupt amongst the council members.  
"Never trust an Elf!" Screamed Gimli.

Frodo remains seated, watching the Ring, with the figures of the council  
reflected on its surface.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Sais Gandalf

The ring began to whisper louder, "Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"

The intensity of the arguments increase. Harry saw the determination dawns on Frodo's face.

Frodo stands and takes a few steps toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard.  
"I will take it!" Said Frodo, but nobody heard. "I will take it!" He said again.  
The argument dies down.  
The members of the council slowly turn towards Frodo, astonished.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Said frodo, " Though — I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked to Frodo and said: "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Estel rises "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He approaches Frodo and keels before him.  
"You have my sword." He Said.

"And you have my bow." Said the elf called Legolas while he walks to join them.

"And my axe!" Said Gimli, he looked grimly at Legolas as he joined the group.

Boromir walked over to them, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" screamed Sam while he jumps from behind the bushes. "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is  
hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Said Elrond amused.

Pippin and Merry emerges from behind the pillars to join them "Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Said Merry and pippin continued, "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing."  
"Well that rules you out Pip." Said Merry.

Estel looked at Harry, "Harry?", said Estel.  
Harry walked slowly to the group. He kneeled before Frodo. "I will help you as much I can. I will protect you with my magic."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that evening Estel and Legolas walked to Harry, who was sitting in the back of the garden.

"Harry", began Estel, "you are sure you will use your magic. You said you never wanted to use it again." Harry took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, I can protect Frodo with my sword and bow, but my magic is stronger. I can keep him safer with the magic." "But-" started Legolas, "no", interupted Harry, "yes I have bad memories of using magic, I lost a lot of friends in the war back in my old world. I sweared i would protect my friend as good as i can. If that means I need to use magic, I will do that."

Estel nodded, "if you are sure."  
" don't worry Estel", said Harry, " I will take my sword and bow with me."  
"But Estel", started Harry, "was Arwen not looking for you?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In a glade beneath an old stone arch, the Fellowship gathers to bid farewell to Rivendell.  
"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." Said Elrond and he continued, "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."  
"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Said Gandalf.

Frodo, turns and walks forward, uncertainly. Before him, the path winds away to either side.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Whispered Frodo. "Left." Said Gandalf.

The Fellowship departs beneath an old arch of lichen-encrusted stone. Aragorn remains where he stands, and turns to Arwen. Across the path between them they gaze into one another's eyes. Arwen's face is sorrowful; Aragorn smiles faintly, and nods a farewell.  
The Fellowship traveled through the woods, over open plains and hillsides.

They pause on a hill in the wild. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. saod Gandalf, " If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

Boromir had decided to teach the hobbits a bit of sword fighting.

to each move of the sword he said:  
"Two, one, five. Good. Very good."  
Aragorn sits nearby, smoking a pipe. While he looked to pippin and Boromir. "Move your feet." Said Este

"You look good, Pippin." Said merry.  
"Thanks." Answered Pippin while Boromir said "Faster!"

As the Hobbits spar with Boromir, Gimli approaches Gandalf. " If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf takes a pipe he was smoking from his mouth. Faint surprise registers in his eyes.  
"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Said Gandalf.  
Meanwhile, Boromir continues to fight Pippin.  
"Come on. Good." Said Boromir. But tgan Boromir accidentally nicks Pippin's hand. "Aaaah!" Schouted Pippin. "Sorry!" Said Boromir.

Pippin kicks Boromir on the shin.  
Now it was Boromir who screamed.  
"Get Him!" Yelled Merry.  
Boromir goes down in a mock battle.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" Schouted Pippin while laughing.  
Harry walks over to them.  
"Gentlemen, that's enough." He said and he lays a hand on either Hobbit's  
shoulder. Pippin and Merry grab his legs, pulled him down on his back.  
Sam looked at Legolas, who was still watching the sky.  
"What is that?" Asked Sam. "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Said Gimli

Boromir get up from the ground, a hand "It's moving fast… against the wind." He said,

"Crebain from Dunland!" Yelled Legolas. "Hide!" Yelled Aragorn  
"Hurry!" Yelled Boromir

The Fellowship scrambles to gather their things, and Sam puts out the fire. They hide behind rock outcroppings  
and under bushes. They wait, In a burst of darkness against the light of day, a flock of black birds rushes overhead, cawing loudly.

The birds circled the hill, then turn and fly back Southward.  
The Fellowship comes out from the rocks.  
"Spies of Saruman!" Said Gandalf, "The passage South is being watched.  
We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

He turns, looking up at a great, snowy mountain.

The Fellowship climbs the snowy slopes of Caradhras.  
As they climb through the glistening, fresh snow beneath the great blue sky, Frodo loses his footing and falls, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn

"Frodo!" Said Aragorn while he helps him to his feet.  
Frodo regains his footing and puts a hand instinctively to his neck for the Ring.

Finding it missing, Frodo looks back up the slope. The Ring lies in the snow, glistening.

Boromir sees the Ring and picks it up by its chain.

"Boromir." Said Harry calm.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Said Boromir soft.  
He reaches out a gloved hand to touch it.  
"Boromir!" Said Harry, now louder.

Boromir looks up, pulled from his trance.  
"Give the Ring to Frodo." Said Aragorn  
Boromir walked slowly down the slope to the Ranger and the Hobbit.

Boromir holds out the Ring and said: "As you wish…"  
Frodo does not wait, and grabs the Ring sharply.

"… I care not." Finished Boromir and he jokingly tousles Frodo's hair, and turned to resume climbing.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Said Legolas after a few hours If walking.  
"It's Saruman!" Said Gandalf worried.

With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders falls from the mountain's arms.

The Fellowship shove themselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone.  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Schouted Aragorn.  
"No!" Shouted Gandalf back.  
Gandalf steps out onto the ledge, rising on the snow and he began to speak. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

Arahorn and Harry saw lightning strikes the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of white ice onto the Fellowship. Legolas snatches Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the ice-fall hits. The avalanche cascades over the Fellowship, and snow buries them completely. After a moment, they emerge.

"We must get off the mountain!" Said Boromir, " Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Schouted Aragorn.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go  
through the mines of Moria." Said Gimli.

Boromir shouts through the snowstorm, holding Merry and Pippin to him. Both are cold and extremely pale.  
"We cannot stay here!" Said Boromir," This will be the death of the Hobbits!"  
"Frodo?" Asked Gandalf.  
"We will go through the mines." Answered Frodo.  
"So be it." Said Gandalf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Fellowship passes south, along the misty shadow of an aqueduct's ruins.  
"Frodo, come and help an old man." Asked Gandalf.  
"How is your shoulder?" Asked Gandalf when Frodo walk next to him.  
"Better than it was." Answered Frodo "And the Ring?" Asked Gandalf,  
"You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within."  
"Who then do I trust?" Asked Frodo.

"You must trust yourself." Said Gandalf," Trust your own strengths."  
"What do you mean?" asked Frodo.

"There are many powers in this world, for Good or for Evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested." Said Gandalf.

"The Walls… of Moria!" Said Gimli  
The Fellowship stands and looks upon a vast cliff face.  
"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Explained Gimli.  
He knocks his axe against a rock. The Fellowship moves along the wall, searching for a door.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Said Gandalf.  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Said Legolas with a laugh.  
Gimli grumbles, but he said nothing.

A foot splashes into shallow water. Frodo gasps, pulling his leg back. A great pool sits beside the rock face.

Gandalf approaches the rock between two trees, and runs his hand over the cliff face.  
"Now… let's see. Ithildin —" began Gandalf  
Beneath his hand run spidery silver lines, faint beneath the dirt.  
"It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." Continued Gandalf. As he looks up at the black night sky, the moon appears. The silver lines grow bright, outling a door formed of two columns beneath an arch, with a star in the center.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Asked Merry.  
"Oh, it's quite simple." Said Gandalf," If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."  
"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me) The Doors remain closed.  
"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.) Tried Gandalf.  
"Nothing's happening." Said Pippin.

Gandalf glances at him at him, looking slightly annoyed. He begins to push on the doors, but they remain fast.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves… Men… and Orcs." Said Gandalf.  
"What are you going to do, then?" Asked Pippin.

"Knock your head against  
these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Was the angry anwser of Gandalf.  
Time passes. The rest of the Fellowship seated around the doors near the lake.

Gandalf still tried passwords, "Ando Eldarinwa… a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…" (Gate of Elves… listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves…)

Harry unhitched the pony's bridle and he said: "The Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill."  
Sam nodded and said: "Buh-bye Bill."  
"Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home."said Harry.  
Bill clip-clops down the shore through the night.

Merry begins to throw stones into the water. Pippin follows suit, but Aragorn stops him.  
"Do not disturb the water." He said.

"Oh, it's useless!" Said Gandalf frustrated. He dropped his staff and sits down beside Frodo, pulling off his hat.

Aragorn and Boromir watch as a ripple runs through the water.

Frodo stands up and looks at the writing on the gateway.

"It's a riddle." He said.  
"Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Asked Frodo to Gandalf.  
The water shivers again. As Gandalf answered: "Mellon…"

The stone doors slowly swing open, rumbling deeply.

And the Fellowship enters Moria.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gandalf places a crystal into the top of his staff and walked into the mines. The rest of the Fellowship followed Gandalf, Aragorn follows last, casting a last glance at the water.

Gimli: "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin."

Gandalf brings his hand around his staff, blowing upon the crystal. It started to glow.

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" Said Gimli  
"This is no mine," Said Boromir it's a tomb!"  
Light reveals rotted, broken and battered forms strewn about, casting long shadows across the room  
[Legolas pulled out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, examines it and casts it away in disgust,  
"Goblins!" he said.

Aragorn, and Boromir draw out their swords. Legolas fits an arrow to his bow. And Harry pulled out his wand.  
"Lumos" Whispered Harry, and the tip of his wand started glowing.  
"You really can use magic", said pippin.  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Said Boromir

The four Hobbits are backing toward the door.  
"Now get out of here, get out!" Said Harry.  
The company starts for the door. Suddenly, Frodo is grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet by a long, snaking tentacle.  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin screamed: "Frodo!"  
"Strider! Harry" shouted Sam

Sam hacks at a tentacle while yelling "Get off him! Strider!"

Merry: "Harry!"

The Hobbits clutch at Frodo, attempting to keep him away from the water as more tentacles wrap around him.

The watching creature at the gate  
releases Frodo, and feigns disappearance under the waters.

Suddenly, many tentacles come out of the water, slapping the other Hobbits aside and grabbing Frodo around the leg. He is pulled out over into the air.

"Frodo!" Schouted Merry.

Legolas runs out to the shore and shoots. His arrow pierces a tentacle what was wrapping itself over Frodo's face.  
"Strider!" Yelled Frodo

Harry Boromir and Aragorn rush to the water and attack the beast. It flings Frodo wildly in the air. Despite the Fellowship's efforts, the Hobbit is lowered towards a gapping maw in the water, ringed by fangs, set in a gilled  
face.

Harry used a spell what sliced through the tentacle holding Frodo, who falls into Boromir's arms.

"Into the Mines!" Called Gandalf.  
Boromir: "Legolas!"

"Into the cave!" Yelled Harry.  
Legolas shoots a last arrow. His arrow hits the beast's right eye, and it recoils with a roar.

"Run!" Schouted Aragorn  
As the Fellowship race into Moria, the sea creature reaches out and tears the gates shut. Slabs of rocks drop and the roof of the passageway caves in. The Fellowship stares back as the last rays of moonlight disappear.

Gasps and heavy breathing echo in the darkness.  
"We now have but one choice." Said Gandalf.  
Light appears from Gandalf's staff and Harry's wand, showing the startled and frightened faces of the Fellowship.

"We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." Began Gandalf, "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time passes. The Fellowship enters a great cavern.

Gandalf rests his hand upon a rock with a dark, silver veins running through it. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold… or jewels…" he said, "…but Mithril."  
"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Said Gandalf  
"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Said Gimli.

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Said Gandalf  
[Frodo looks surprised.]

[They then climb up steep steps on the side of a cavern. Pippin loses his footing and slips onto Merry.]

Merry: "Pippin!"

The Fellowship climbs another flight of stairs to a crossroads in the mine: three doorways loom before them. Gandalf glances from one to the other and back.  
"I have no memory of this place." He said then.

The Fellowship sat down to rests.

"Are we lost?" Asked Pippin, Merry answered "No."  
"I think we are." Said Pippin  
"Shh!" Said Sam " Gandalf's thinking."  
"Merry?" Asked Pippin  
"What?" "I'm hungry.."

Frodo looked down into the cavern and sees a small figure leaping from stone to stone. Startled, he walks over to where Gandalf is sitting.

"There's something down there!" Said Frodo.  
"It's Gollum." Said Gandalf with no surprise  
"Gollum?"  
"He's been following us for  
three days."  
"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr!" Said Frodo.  
"Escaped?" Asked Gandalf, " Or was set loose? And now the Ring had drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself."

Gandalf: "Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him… before it drove him mad."  
"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!" Said Frodo.

Gandalf glancing sharply at Frodo "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

Frodo looks down, silently.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise can not see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill…" continued Gandalf.  
"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."  
Said Frodo.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Said Gandalf.

Gandalf looked towards one of the doorways "Oh! It's that way."  
"He's remembered!" Schouted Merry.

The Fellowship starts down a dark stairway.  
"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Said Gandalf.  
The wizard rests a hand on Merry's shoulder.  
"If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

The Fellowship comes to a more open space. Broken columns lie tumbled across the floor. Gandalf lifts his staff.  
"Let me risk a little more light." He said

His staff illuminates a giant stone hall with tall pillars and arched ceilings.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Said Gandalf.  
The Fellowship walks forward through the hall, peering around a column. Gimli sees a ray of sunlight shining through a chamber and he ran to thbe room.

"Gimli!" Yelled Gandalf.

Gimli runs into the chamber. Bodies and weapons scattered about it. The Dwarf stops and kneels by a crypt in the center of the room. A shaft of light  
illuminates it. Gandalf walks forward and peers at the tomb's surface.

"No! No!" [sob] "No!" [sob] cried Gimli

Boromir places his hand on Gimli's shoulder.  
Gandalf translatedl the runes on the tomb "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared.


	13. Chapter 13

Gandalf gives his staff and hat to Pippin, bends down, and takes a large and battered book from a corpse's hands. He opens it and clears the dirt from its pages.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas whispered to Harry and Aragorn

Gandalf readed out loud "'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall.'"  
Gimli stops sobbing, and looks up blankly.

"'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes.'"  
Pippin, still holding hat and staff, backs away.  
"'Drums… drums… in the  
deep.'"

Gandalf looks up slowly, and turns the smudged, bloodstained page. The Fellowship begins to glance around uncomfortably.

Gandalf continued, "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'"

Pippin stumbles back and sees a corpse with an arrow in its chest, sitting by a stone well. He turns towards it.

"'We cannot get out…'" Gandalf looks up in the uncomfortable silence.

"'They are coming!'"

The silence was broken by Pippin. he reaches out and lightly twists the arrow in the corpse.

The skull slips off, falling into the well with a resounding crash.  
Gandalf whips around.

Pippin turns to face him, looking guilty. As he does, the rest of the corpse slips into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket. Noise echoes from hall to hall far below. Pippin winces at each wave of noise.

Gandalf slams the book shut and said in a irritated voice "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He pulls his hat and staff from the Hobbit's hands. Gandalf turns away.  
Drums are heard booming. Gandalf slowly turns back, and Pippin turns as well, staring down into the well.

More drums where heard booming.

"Orcs!" Schouted Harry.

Boromir rushes to the doors to have a look. Arrows hiss into the door near his face. Aragorn drops his torch and runs to Boromir.

"Get back!  
You stay close to Gandalf!" Yelled Harry.

"They have a cave troll." Said Boromir in sarcastic relief.

Legolas and Harry tosses weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to blockade the door. The Fellowship draw out their weapons. Gandalf throws away his hat and pulls out his sword.

The Hobbits brandish their short-swords. Sting quivers, glowing blue. Gimli leaps atop Balin's tomb and brandishes his axe. "Argh! Let them come!" Screamed Gimli "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"  
Creatures begin breaking the doors down. Weapons crash through splintering spaces.  
Harry Legolas and Aragorn stand poised, ready to shoot. The first clear gap is gashed in the door and Legolas shoots — a shrill cry rings out. The Elf notches an arrow to his bow as Aragorn shoots another.

Suddenly, the beasts break through and the battle begins. A wave of armor-clad Orcs charge towards the Fellowship, who engage the Orcs.

Harry casted spell after spell, Aragorn and Legolas pierce Orcs with their arrows while Boromir smashes another with his sword; Gimli catches one in the stomach.  
Aragorn beheads an Orc and black blood spews forth. Sam pauses in the heat of battle, his attention drawn upwards.

Harry also looks up. A cave troll smashes through the doorway, chains leading from his wrists to an Orc's hand.

"Harry behind you," Yelled Hermione. Harry turned around, a troll hand hit him and he hit a wall. hermione ran to him. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Oh, your bleeding , let me help you." Hermione took her want and whispered a spell. Harry felt his head heal, "thanks mione-" but before he could finish his sence the troll grabbed hermione. Harry heard her scream, he casted a spell, but it was too late. He saw blood dripping out of Hermione's nose and mouth. Dead, she is dead. He was too slow.  
"Harry!" Screamed Aragorn. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, are you okay, you froze." Said Aragorn worried. "I'm fine", said Harry, he saw Aragorn did not believe him. "Really, we will talk later. First we have to get out alive.  
The troll raises his mace and brings it down at the other Hobbits, causing them to jump aside. Frodo is separated from Merry and Pippin. The troll seeks Frodo, who tries to evade its searches by hiding behind a pillar.]  
Aragorn saw the eminent danger and yelled "Frodo!"  
Aragorn and Harry tries to fight his way over to Frodo. Frodo dodges around the pillar. The troll peers around it.  
Not being able to see him, it peers around the other side, causing Frodo to dodge out of its vision. It disappears. Frodo carefully looks around the pillar — the troll has gone.

The troll blasts around the pillar, bellowing in Frodo's face. The Hobbit stumbles and falls in a corner. The troll grabs him. The troll lifts and drags Frodo off of the edge of a recess.  
"Aragorn? Harry!" Screamed Frodo  
Aragorn breathes heavily, exhausted. Still, he continues on.  
"Frodo!" Yelled Aragorn.

Frodo slashes the troll's hand with Sting. The troll drops Frodo to the ground, twisting his injured hand and staring at it. Frodo lies on the floor.  
Aragorn grabs a spear from the floor and stabs the troll with it. It does not penetrate its flesh, but holds the beast at bay.

Pippin and Merry throw stones at the troll's head. The troll swings his arm down and hits Aragorn, sending him flying across the room. He collapses onto the floor. Frodo races after him and tries to rouse him, but Aragorn is too stunned to move.

Frodo begins to run but the troll blocks Frodo's path with its spear, throwing him back. The troll takes aim and stabs Frodo in the chest.  
Gandalf turns instinctively. Merry and Pippin stare in shock.

The cave troll gapes in surprise at what it has done.

Merry and Pippin glance at each other and their faces appear resolved. Gandalf is shocked. Harry fall on his knees, he failed again, it felt like a heavy rock layed on his cheast.

Harry Legolas Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf fight madly to reach the Hobbit.  
Frodo slumps to the floor, the spear sticking into his chest.

The troll flails at its head and grabs Merry, swinging him around and throwing him to the ground. Gandalf and Gimli take turns stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range. Legolas takes aim.

With Pippin stabbing it in the head, the troll opens its mouth. Legolas shooting his arrow up into the brain through the mouth of the troll.

The troll stops fighting and its hand  
fumbles towards its mouth where the arrow is. It stares upward, shocked.

With a long, pained moan, the troll collapses to the ground, dead. Pippin is thrown against the floor. There is a moment of silence. All enemies are dead or have fled.

Gandalf rushes to Frodo, as does Aragorn.

"Oh no!" Said Aragorn as he rolls Frodo over.  
Frodo groans, gasping for breath.  
"He's alive!" Yelled Sam

Gandalf sighs in relief.  
"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Said Frodo.

"You should be dead!" Said Aragorn "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Said Gandalf mysterious.

Frodo reveals his Mithril shirt. It  
glimmers.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Said Gimli.

We have to leave," said Legolas ," I hear orcs in the distance.  
"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Said Gandalf as he stands Fellowship runs out the chamber into a hall of pillars.  
The Fellowship is closely pursued by an army of Orcs. Other Orcs spring out from the floor or crawl, like spiders, from the ceiling and down the pillars.

They surround the Fellowship, who have drawn their weapons outward in a circle.

A fiery light appears at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous rumble. The Orcs flee in all directions.

The Fellowship are left alone. The weary wizard stares down the hall.  
"What is this new devilry?" Asked Boromir  
Gandalf did not respond for a moment. He closes his eyes, concentrating. The rumble is heard again.

Gandalf opens his eyes and said,  
"A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world."

The thing growls, still hidden around a corner of the vast hall, throwing fiery  
light on the pillars. Legolas's eyes show fear.

"This foe is beyond any of you… Run!" Yelled Gandalf.

The Fellowship runs to a small doorway. "Quick!" screamed Harry.

The Fellowship enters a passageway and goes down a flight of steps. The flight ends in a missing segment, and Boromir nearly falls but Legolas pulls him back.

"Gandalf!" Said Aragorn  
"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Said Gandalf.

They look across a wide space to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and a cliff face. Away behind them, the Balrog roars again.

Aragorn moves towards Gandalf, but Gandalf pushes Aragorn roughly away from him.  
"Do as I say!" Said Gandalf firmly

Hurt and confusion register on Aragorn's face.  
"Swords are no more use here!" Said Gandalf. "Then let me help you," said Harry. "No", answered Gandalf. "Go with the others. Protect them if I fail.".

The Balrog roars again. The  
Fellowship descend a flight of massive stairs.] The Fellowship encounters a gap in the stairs. Legolas leaps and lands on the other side.

The Balrog rumbles again. Foundations splinter and crumble, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths.

"Gandalf." Said Legolas  
Gandalf leaps after him.

Arrows whistle into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps.

Legolas shoots back. His arrow rises through the air and pierces the skull of an Orc.  
"Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!"  
Yelled Boromir as he picked up the hobbits and leaps across the gap.

"Sam." Said Harry. He pitches Sam to the other side where the Hobbit is caught by  
Boromir. Harry jumped quick after Sam.  
Aragorn reaches to pick up Gimli.  
Gimli holds up his hand "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He said.

He leaps forward but nearly falls back into the chasm. Legolas grabs his beard and pulls him up.  
"Not the beard!" Yelled Gimli on that.

Some of the stone steps crumble and fall. Aragorn pushes Frodo to safety. They climb to their feet and look at the now widened gap that separates them from the rest of the Fellowship.  
"Steady. Hold on!" Said Aragorn

The Balrog could be heard approaching from the other hall. Stone structures around the mine collapse as it draws near. A huge rock falls from the ceiling  
and smashes through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them. The stairs began to wobble.  
"Hang on!" Said Aragorn "Lean forward!"  
"Come on!" Said Legolas  
Frodo and Aragorn shift their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the steps where their companions are.

They leap across to safety. They run down the stairs as the stone structures collapse behind them.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Said Gandalf.  
The Fellowship flees. Gandalf does not follow, but turns, looking into the wall of fire.

A great form of black shadow leaps through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head.

It opens its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turns, running after the Fellowship. A great, black, cloven foot stomps down into the hall, bursting into flame. A narrow bridge of stone appears in the fiery light, and the Fellowship crosses the bridge. Gandalf turns to face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Shouted Gandalf  
"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor…"  
Said Gandalf. "The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf, who parries the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers run off the circle of light around the wizard. The monster bellows at the wizard. Frodo gasps.

The Balrog steps onto the bridge. It brandishes a flaming whip.  
Gandalf raises his sword and staff together into the air.  
"You — shall not — pass!"

Gandalf drives his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog steps forward onto the bridge.

The bridge collapses from under it as it moves towards Gandalf, and breaks before the wizard's staff. The demon plunges backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leans on his staff and watches the Balrog fall. He turns to follow the others.

But the flaming whip lashes up from the depths of the abyss and winds about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge

"Gandalf!" Yelled Frodo.  
The wizard grasps the bridge, looking into Frodo's eyes. He stops struggling and said "Fly, you fools!"

Then Gandalf lets go of the stone and falls into the chasm, spreading his arms, the light of the Balrog glimmering far below.  
"No!" Yelled Frodo  
Boromir grabs hold of Frodo and starts to leave up a flight of stairs.  
"Aragorn!" Said Boromir.

For a moment Aragorn does not move, but then Orc arrows start whistling by once again, shooting at the companions.

Dodging them, he turns and follows the others up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

The Fellowship exits Moria. Boromir tries to restrain Gimli as the Dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow.

Merry consoled Pippin, who lies crying.

Legolas wears a look of shock and disbelief; the immortal elf's eyes show puzzlement.

Sam sits on the ground, bows his head onto his hands, and begins to weep.

Aragorn wipes his sword clean, sheathes it, and turns to the others.  
"Legolas, Harry, get them up." He said.  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Said Boromir.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Was the answer of Aragorn.

"On your feet Sam." Said Aragorn. "Frodo? Frodo!"  
Frodo standed alone upon the hillside. Weeping silently, he turned towards Aragorn, a single tear running down his chin

Chortling, icy blue water gurgles across the dale.  
Aragorn runs up onto a rock.

Framed against a deep blue sky, he looks past the mountains to the greengold woods beyond.

The Fellowship jogs across a grassy field, halting under the leaves of a forest of tall trees.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" Said Gimli.

"Frodo…."  
Frodo, startled, looks around. He heard a voice. A woman's voice  
"…and are never seen again." Continued Gimli.

"…Your coming to us…" Said the woman Frodo halts in his tracks: a pair of eyes flash through his head "…is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer!"

"Mister Frodo?" Asked Sam when he noticed Frode halt his tracks.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" He said as an arrow appears before his face.

Other bows appear around the Fellowship.

Legolas has his own bow out.  
And Fellowship looks around, alarmed  
A tall, golden-haired Elf appears.  
"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." The elf said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Fellowship stands on a platform in the rustling foliage.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.) Said the elf.  
"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.) Answered Legolas.

"A, Aragorn e Harry in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." (Oh, Aragorn and Harry of  
the Dúnedain, you are known to us.) Said Haldir.

Aragorn: "Haldir."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Yelled Gimli.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Said Haldir.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" (I spit upon your grave!)

Harry grabs Gimli and said"That was not so courteous."  
Haldir glances at Frodo.  
"You bring great evil with you." He looked at Aragorn "You can go no further."

He walks away. Sam and Pippin turn to look at Frodo. He looks slightly uncomfortable.  
Aragorn and Harry argued with Haldir, angrily.

"Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!" (We need your protection. The road is fell!) Said Aragorn.  
Haldir whispers back inaudibly.

"Merin le telim." (I wish we may come with you.) Said Harry.  
Haldir answers quietly, again so that only Aragorn and Harry could hear his words.  
"Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn!" (Please, understand, we need  
your support!) Said Harry.  
Legolas turns to look at Frodo, who looks uncomfortably away, and his eyes fall on Sam.

Sam looks away, a hurt expression in his eyes.

"Andelu i ven." (The road is very dangerous.) Said Aragorn.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain… nor would he have you give up  
hope." Said Boromir. "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo… don't carry the weight of the dead."

"You will follow me." Said Haldir, now loud enough to hear it.

A caravan of Elves leads the Fellowship along a ridge, through the golden woods. Boromir glances at Frodo behind him. The group comes to the end of the high ridge and looks out. A great glade of trees rises above them.

"Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord  
Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Said Haldir with pride in his voice.

In the blue glow of a moonlit night, the Fellowship climbs a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue.

Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom. Passing numerous platforms, they come to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before them, leading up a low stair to an archway.

They gather before the arch as Haldir steps to one side.

A glowing couple, hand in hand, descend to meet the Fellowship. The Fellowship stares in awe. Aragorn and Harry touches their head in greetings.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Said Celeborn. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?"  
As he speaks, Galadriel's eyes flicker to Aragorn's, who looks up.

"For I much desire to speak with him…" continued Celeborn." I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Said Galadriel.

Aragorn nods slightly. Celeborn turns to Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Said Legolas.

Gimli bows his head, sadly.  
"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." Said Galadriel.  
"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." The Dwarf looks up as her words.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Continued she.

"What now becomes of this  
Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Said Celeborn.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Said Galadriel  
Boromir looks back up at her, unsure.  
"Yet hope remains while the company is true." Said Galadriel.

Galadriel looks at Sam and smiles. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."  
"Harry would you stay for a minute? Galadriel asked, " of course my lady", answered Harry.

When the others left Galadriel walked to Harry. "I feel sadnedd in you, and grieve. I can understand that feelings, but you should not feel guild. A balrog is a very dark creature.  
You could bot help Gandalf with this."  
A tear dropped at Harry's cheek. " but I could", he said. " I could have used my magic. But.. I did not."

Galadriel pulled him close to her body and gave him a thight hug. " you never used magic again since the war in your old world." Galadriel began, " the memories will always stay. You can be afraid for it, and that is okay. But there are two ways to handle that fear. You can hide snd run away from it, and never use magic again. Or you will learn from your memories, use it in a way to make the world better." Harry looked at her, "thank you", he said. Galadriel gave him another hug. " go now", she said, "the others are waiting for you.  
Back on the ground, an Elf song could be heard.]

"A Olórin i yaresse  
Mentaner i Numeherui  
Tírien i Rómenóri"  
(Olórin who once was  
Sent by the Lords of the West  
To guard the Lands of the East)  
Other Elves:  
"Melme nóren sina  
núra ala  
Eäro"  
(Our love for this land  
Is deeper than the deeps  
Of the sea)

"A lament for Gandalf." Said Legolas.  
Aragorn sharpens his sword as Gimli sleeps beside him.  
"What do they say about him?" Asked Merry.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Was Legolas' answer.  
Elves:  
"Maiaron i Oiosaila,  
Manan elye etevanne  
Nórie i malanelye?"  
(Wisest of all Maiar,  
What drove you to leave  
That which you loved?)  
"Ilfirin nairelma  
ullume nucuvalme.  
Nauva i nauva."  
(Yet we will cast all away  
Rather that submit.  
What should be shall be.)  
"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Said Sam .  
Sam stands up. "The finest rockets ever seen,  
They burst in stars of blue and green…  
Or after thunder… silver showers…  
Came falling like a… rain of flowers…"

He squats down again.  
"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Said Sam.

Aragorn walks over to Boromir, who is seated alone on a great tree root.

Elves:  
"Ú-reniathach  
i amar galen  
I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen."  
(No more will you wander  
The green fields of this earth  
Your journey has ended in darkness.)  
"Take some rest. These borders are well protected." Said Aragorn.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Said Boromir.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our… our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I — I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." Said Boromir "Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you  
ver been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago."  
Said Aragorn.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" Said Boromir.  
Aragorn smiles slightly, then looks away.


	15. Chapter 15

On shore, cloaks are fastened around the Fellowship with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Said Celeborn.

Elves prepared for the departure of the Fellowship. Legolas is among them, shifting parcels into a set of boats provided by the Galadhrim. He holds up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see, as they sit in a boat.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Said Legolas.  
He walks up onto shore, leaving the Hobbits by themselves.  
"How many did you eat?" Asked Merry.  
"Four." Said Pippin while he burps.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin."  
Said Celeborn, the Fellowship climb into the boats.

Meanwhile, Aragorn Harry and Celeborn wander through the heavy mist and  
sunlight.

"Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" Said Celeborn.

thwy pause, and Aragorn looks down. Celeborn holds an ornate dagger before them. Harry takes it, and unsheathes it; its blade glints.

"Le aphadar aen." (You are being tracked.) Said Celeborn.

Aragorn took the dagger from Harry and looked at it.  
"By river you have the  
chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." Said Celeborn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%

The Fellowship rows through the river, past the Elves onshore.

The sun is reached its rosy fingers over the hills; Caras Galadhon rises far away, in the mists. Voices sing with the rising dawn:  
Elves:  
"Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrien,  
Yéni úntimë ve rámar aldaron!  
yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva  
Andúnë pella Vardo tellumar  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni…"  
(Alas! Like gold fall the leaves in the wind,  
long years numberless as the wings of the trees!  
The long years have passed like swift draughts  
of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West,  
beneath the vaults of Varda wherein the stars  
tremble in the song of her voice…

The voices continue. A song of the sorrow of the Elves, of Lothlórien. As the boats move further downstream, Legolas's eyes stare distantly. He smiles, remembering.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel smiles, and turns to Merry and Pippin.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war."  
"Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." She said to pippin.  
It is Gimli, who diverts his eyes downwards. Galadriel speaks, her golden hair shining beneath the poignant blues and whites and greens of the forest.  
"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Asked Galadriel.

"Nothing." Said Gimli but a change comes over him; he looks up? "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel giggles, smiling at the Dwarf. He turns to walk away, then halts and turns back.

"Actually, there was one thing — ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupi  
to ask." Said Gimli.

~~~~~~~~  
Gimli sits in his boat with Legolas and Harry, a far away look in his eyes, a faint smile upon his face.  
"Namárië." (Farewell.)" Said Galadriel, "Nadath nâ i moe cerich." (There is much you have yet to do.)"

The Fellowship sailed out onto the river and leaves Lórien behind. White mountains rise starkly beneath blue skies and green trees. In the boats,

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Said Gimli.

"What was it?" Asked Harry  
"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Said Gimli with a smile on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Darkness falls. The Fellowship rests on a small island. Boromir looked out from behind a large rock at a log floating in the river.  
Small hands clutch it, and the top of a head is barely visible over the log's edge, where eyes glint softly.

"It's Gollum.'said Aragorn, ' He has tracked us since Moria.  
I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Said Boromir.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup… strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." Said Boromir.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Said Aragorn

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" Asked Boromir and he continued, "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turns away, but Boromir grabs his arm and turns him.

"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!"  
"Scared of who you are, of what you are."  
"I will  
not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" Said Aragorn. 

Two majestic statues proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Voices sing out in the light.

Harry heard voices singing: "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!'" (Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world!  
At the end of the day the Fellowship starts to make camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Said Harry.  
"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Said Gimli with a grown  
Pippin looks up, alarmed.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Continued Gimli  
"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Said Aragorn  
"Recover my…?! Phrrr…" and Gimli walked away with a frown on his face.  
"We should leave now." Said Legolas.  
"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Said Harry, but Legolas continued "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it."

Legolas's gaze wandered over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needles.  
"Where's Frodo?" Asked Merry.

Sam, who was half-dozing, rouses with a start.

Aragorn looks over the camp. His gaze stops on Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage. 'Boromir is gone too.'

Frodo wanders into the forest. He stands by an immense stone head, long aged and lost from its body, lying with its side in the ground. Boromir, gathering wood, sees Frodo and approaches him across the leaf-littered earth.

"None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much  
depends on you. Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." Answered Frodo

"Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have… don't you see, that is madness?"

"There is no other way!"  
"I ask only for the strength to defend my people! If you would but lend me the Ring…"

"No." Said Frodo and he steped back

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief."

"You are not yourself!"

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!"  
Frodo begins to walk away from Boromir.  
"You Fool!" Yelled Boromir.

Boromir starts after him. They begin to run,  
Boromir closing in on thesmall Hobbit.  
"It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine!" And he tackles Frodo

"It should be mine! Give it to me!"

The two struggle, Frodo wrestles the Ring into his hand, clutching it.

"Give it to me!" Yelled Boromir again  
"No!"  
"Give me… Give me the Ring!"  
Frodo slips the Ring on and disappears. He kicks Boromir and ran away.  
Boromir looked around desperately "I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go  
to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the halflings!"  
Frodo, rushed to remove the Ring, falls off of the platform and lands on his back.

He sits up, trying to catch his breath. Before him is a high structure on the cliff edge, surrounded by the pines. A stairway runs up through its center, to a seat dwarfed by stone eagles on top.  
Hary and Aragorn approaches.

"Frodo?" Asked Aragorn  
"Huh?! It has taken Boromir." Started Frodo  
"Where is the Ring?" Asked Harry intensly.

"Stay away!" Gelded frodo and he scrambles up and retreats from Harry. Aragorn comes after him.  
"Frodo!"  
Frodo stops.  
"We swore to protect you!"

"Can you protect me from yourself?!" Asked Frodo with a small voice. He held the Ring upon his palm.  
"Would you destroy it?"  
Aragorn, looked at the Ring, slowly approaches Frodo. The Ring begins to whisper.

The Ring: "Aragorn… Aragorn…  
Elessar…"

He reaches out, towards the Ring.

With both hands, Aragorn closes Frodo's hand over the Ring and pushes it to the Hobbit's chest.

"We would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand." Said Frodo

Aragorn and Harry nods.


	17. Chapter 17

Back to Middle Earth, Chapter 17

Aragorn and Harry walk out from beneath the ruin and find a troop of Uruk-hai advancing towards him. 'Come on Estel, let's kill some monsters.'

The Uruks attack. Aragorn cuts several down, but Harry and Estel were forced to climb up the stairs of the seat.

One of the monsters screamed, 'Get the halflings!'

Harry backed of, a memory came to his vision.

He was standing at the battlefield of hogwards. He looked around and he saw his friends fighting against the deatheaters. He saw how mrs. Weasley get hit with the sectumsempera spell, Harry looked at the other side. Dean Thomas got hit with the killing curse.

There were too many death eaters, they could not win this fight. 'What are we going to to?' asked a voice behind him. 'Ron!', yelled Harry and he hugged his friend. 'Where were you?'.

But then, a green light and Ron collapsed on the ground. 'nooo!', yelled Harry, he looked up and he saw Bellatrix Lestrange laughing. 'you are weak Potty', she said, 'you can´t even protect the weak excuses you called friends. Harry felt his anger building, he lifted his wand up and screamed, 'Crusio!'.

Harry no not do this, you are better than this.' yelled a red heared girl. 'Ginny!´,

He heared Voldemord screaming, 'Get that girl´, Harry did not noticed Bellatrix getting up.

A green light brushed passed him, ´avada kedavra´, yelled someone behind him.

'wach you back Harry, ´ said Neville, 'Neville, you just killed-', 'Yes Harry, i killed. Thats the only way. Now come on, we need to get Ginny back.´

Harry looked at the place where Ginny was standing, but she wasn there anymore. Neville was already running to the woods. Harry quickly followed him.

'Legolas!, Gimli!, get here!', yelled Aragorn.

Legolas and Gimli appeared from behind the the ruin. Legolas shoots several Uruk-hai; Gimli lands blows with his axe.

'Harry just passed out' said Aragorn.

Frodo runs and hides behind a tree.

"Frodo!" Said Merry

"Hide here! Quick! Come on!", said Pippin.

Frodo looks at them, then shakes his head.

"What's he doin'?", asked Pippin and Merry answered, "He's leavin'."

"No! Said Pippin and he runs out towards Frodo. 'Pippin! wait', said Merry.

Merry and Pippin ran out in the open. Several Uruk-hai are coming down the hill, towards them.

"Run, Frodo! Go!" Whispered Merry and then he yelled' "Hey! Hey you! Over here!"

"This way!" Yelled Pippin and both Hobbits run away from Frodo. The Uruk-hai troop follows them.

"It's working!" Said Pippin surprised.

"I know its working! Run!" Said Merry

Back at the hilltop, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli stood in a circle around Harry and continue to fight the Uruk-hai. In one smooth move, Legolas stabs one Uruk with an arrow then shoots it out at another. Gimli wields his axe while Aragorn stabs one in the chest.

Legolas kills Orc after Orc. He shoots down an Uruk who has closed in on Aragorn.

Three loud horn blasts are heard.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Said Legolas.

"Boromir!" Said Aragorn.

"Aragorn! Go! We will stay with Harry" said Legolas.

Aragorn run down the slope towards the sound, but Uruks are between him and Boromir. The forest sweeps by as he goes.

Boromir´s Horn of Gondor sounds again.

Aragorn battles madly towards Boromir. He slayed uruk hai after uruk hai.

When Aragorn arrived at the scene he saw the chieftain pull his bow back, ready to deliver the final blow.

Aragorn crashes into him, and the arrow flies off harmlessly.

The captain and Aragorn fight. Aragorn loses his sword and is thrown to the ground; when he gets up, the Uruk-hai warrior throws a two-prong shield at Aragorn, pinning him by the neck against a tree.

The Uruk raises his sword and strikes, but Aragorn slips beneath the shield. Aragorn pulls out a knife and stabs the captain on the leg. The Orc roars and pulls out the knife, licks the blood from it, and throws it at Aragorn. Aragorn bats the knife away with his sword.

Aragorn closes in on the Orc and in a flurry of swordplay, slices his arm off and then stabs him through chest. The captain pulls himself up on the sword, closer to Aragorn, snarling.

Aragorn grimaces, pulls his sword out of the Orc, swings it, and hacks off the Uruk-hai's head. The rest of the Orc falls to the ground.

Aragorn pauses a moment, panting. He then raced to Boromir.

Boromir, pale and bloodied, was lying on his back. Aragorn kneels near Boromir, who grabs Aragorn's shoulder.

"They took the little ones." Said Boromir.

"Be still." Said Aragorn.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go." Answered Aragorn.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Said Boromir.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Said Aragorn while reaches out to pull the arrows from Boromir.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail!" Said Aragorn.

"Our people? Our people."

Roromir reaches for his sword. Aragorn places the hilt in his hand, and helps Boromir clasp it to his chest.

"I would have followed you my Brother… my Captain… my King!"

Boromir dies. Aragorn touches his hand to his forehead, then to his lips in respect. "Be at peace, son of Gondor." And he bends down and kissed Boromir on the brow.]

Legolas, Harry and Gimli arrive at the scene. Legolas and Harry looked sadly at Aragorn and Boromir.

Gimli bows his head and turns away.

´Harry´, said Aragorn, ´you are going to explain exactly what in arda just happend to you back there´.

]


End file.
